


partners

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lab Partners, Light Angst, Lydia is a Lesbian, Paired Together, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knows this girl. She’s seen her on the opposite side of lecture hall with a coffee cup placed at the corner of her desk. Sometimes she answers questions that the professor asks. Other times Lydia will look over and see her highlighting parts of her textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [nevergooutofstiles](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [lydia rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/lydiararepairweek)

Lydia twirls a piece of her hair between her fingers and listens to her professor as carefully as she can. Her eyes are tired and her brain is fuzzy. Someone thought that it would be a great idea to move her first year biology class to nine in the morning on a _Saturday_.

With a sigh, Lydia rubs her temples and takes a sip of her tea. Her professor drones on and on about DNA synthesis (something Lydia had learned back in high school) for what feels like an hour, but is only really ten minutes.

The professor comes to a stop when someone walks into the lecture hall. Everyone turns their heads as soon as they hear a pair of boots tap against the stairs.

“Sorry I’m late,” She says, hurrying to find somewhere to sit.

Lydia knows this girl. She’s seen her on the opposite side of lecture hall with a coffee cup placed at the corner of her desk. Sometimes she answers questions that the professor asks. Other times Lydia will look over and see her highlighting parts of her textbook.

The professor looks at her. “That’s fine, Kira. Find somewhere to sit.”

Kira. Right. Her name is Kira. Lydia feels silly for forgetting.

The tapping gets louder; Lydia feels warm air against her ear.

“Can I sit here?” Kira asks, standing over Lydia’s shoulder.

She looks to the free spot next to her and nods. “Sure, go right ahead.”

Kira sits down quietly and gets out her things. Lydia takes some notes and subtly watches the way Kira shuffles in her seat from time to time. Kira occasionally looks up and catches her gaze; they exchange smiles.

“Alright everyone, here’s an assignment,” The professor says. He hands out sheets of paper and resumes his position at the front of the classroom.

“‘You must work in partners’?” Someone in the front reads out.

A nod comes from the professor. “That’s right, Ms. Tate. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you.”

Kira and Lydia look at each other.

“You have a week. If you have any questions you know my email and my office hours,” He says. “I’ll see you back here next Monday at our regular time.”

As the professor packs up their things and leaves, the room fills with discussion. Lydia looks around and grits her teeth as the noise travels through her ears.

“Do you want to discuss this somewhere else?” Kira asks, noticing her discomfort.

Lydia nods. “You usually have a coffee with you, did you forget today?”

“I did, actually. Do you want to get something to drink?” She suggests.

Lydia hums and starts packing away her things. “That sounds great. Let’s get out of here.”

Within no time, they’re out of the lecture hall and sitting in the coffee shop just around the corner. The sun is hot against their skin; Lydia starts to regret pulling on a pair of jeans in the morning.

“So, genetics?” Lydia says. She sips at her peach tea and watches Kira carefully, waiting for any sort of response.

She gets a smile and a small laugh. “Yeah, genetics. Not exactly my cup of tea - oh _gosh_ , we’ve known each other for all of five minutes and  I’m already making unintentional puns.”

Lydia feels a smile spread across her face; the kind that tugs at your cheeks and turns them pink. “Your pun was cute.”

When Kira doesn’t say anything back, Lydia feels a stir, similar to guilt, in her stomach.

Kira looks up at her. “Really?”

Is it a trick question? Lydia doesn’t know, so she simply nods her head and wonders if she’s overstepped her boundaries.

“You’re um,” Kira stutters. “You’re pretty cute.”

Lydia feels her heart stop for a moment. “You think so?”

Kira tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and looks at Lydia. “Of course I do; who wouldn’t? I’ve been wanting to talk to you since the first bio lecture but I was nervous.”

For probably the fourth time today, Lydia finds herself blushing and smiling and Kira. Their eyes meet again; Lydia’s butterflies are becoming a frequent occurrence.

“I don’t really like genetics either,” Lydia says. “I’m more interested in mutations in DNA.”

Kira’s nose crinkles at the sides when she smiles; it makes Lydia smile. “Genetics is basic stuff, I’m sure we can get it done.”

“It’s broken down into ten sections,” Lydia says. She points to the sections on the sheet. “Should we take five each?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kira agrees. “I work eight hour shifts on Sunday and Tuesday. But, I’m available any time after seven if you want to study together.”

“How’s Monday around midday?” Lydia suggests.

Kira quickly checks her phone. “That’s great, actually. Maybe afterwards we could go out to see a movie or something.”

Through her long lashes, Lydia looks up at Kira and grins. “I’d like that.”

After an hour, the coffee shop starts to fill up with lunch customers. Luckily, they finish sorting out their sections just in time.

“Here’s my dorm number,” Lydia smiles. She hands a piece of notebook paper to Kira and looks down at her shoes. “Feel free to come over whenever you want; I’m usually there when we don’t have biology.”

As Kira takes the piece of paper, their fingers brush against each other and Lydia feels like jelly.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Kira says, tucking the piece of paper into her bag. “See you tomorrow, Lydia!”

She waves at Kira as she walks in the opposite direction. “Bye, Kira!”

When Kira’s gone, Lydia heads back to her dorm. Usually, she would start working on her assignment straight away. Instead, she decides to wait until Kira comes over on Monday.

Lydia heads into her room and reaches for her book on her nightstand. With a small yawn, Lydia takes her shoes off and stretches herself out on her bed.

Within an hour, Lydia has fallen asleep with her book resting on her chest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
